Cupid Horse
by AndixxYukie
Summary: You're in love with Erwin - everyone knows that. At least that's what Hange tells you. That's where Hange's basing her argument that you tell Erwin how you feel hinges on, after all. Let's just say Hange isn't the best wingman around - good thing there is one in the stables though.


"Eh, (Y/N), if you look at him any harder he's going to melt." Hange teased (Y/N) while they are having dinner.

"Shhh! People will hear!" The flustered (Y/N) whispered at Hange. "Seriously, don't you have any control with that mouth of yours?"

It seems that (Y/N) was right to be worried. Hange's voice seems to be attracting the attention of half the people at the mess hall.

"Relax, (Y/N)! Half the corps is already aware of your intentions to marry Erwin." Hange said, patting (Y/N)'s arm. Clearly, though, this caused the later more stress.

"I'm not intending to marry him…" (Y/N) said, puffing their cheeks. To be honest, though, they wouldn't mind marrying Erwin. There's just no way they'd tell Hange that!

To (Y/N)'s surprise, the shine in Hange's eyes disappeared and a sinister cloud took over.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

Grabbing (Y/N)'s hands, Hange leaned over the table.

"You have to tell him." Hange said, in the most serious way she could.

_*gulp* _"Tell him what?" (Y/N) said, still trying to play dumb.

"Oho? You want me to say it out loud?"

"No! Alright! Arghh… I'll tell him."

* * *

It was the day after and (Y/N) still hasn't done anything to fulfill what they told Hange. I mean, that wasn't a promise anyway. Besides, (Y/N) don't know how on earth they're going to tell Erwin.

"Huh. Do I really have to?" (Y/N) wondered out loud. (Y/N) currently on stable duty today, meaning they'd have the stables to their self. Alone with their thoughts, great.

(Y/N) isn't really sure when they started to like Erwin. They'd always admired the man, though, but feeling more than that? Not sure. It just happened. They'd blush whenever Erwin addresses them personally or would stare a little too long at Erwin. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the corps. Especially with Hange in the know!

"This is Hange's fault!" (Y/N) said, practically throwing hay at the poor horses. (Y/N) looked at the horse, and well, started talking to it whilst patting its head.

"Hange's right, though. I think. I have to tell him." The horse neighed in response as if it understood what (Y/N) said.

Pumping their fist in the air, with renewed resolve, (Y/N) decided to just go with it, and maybe practice how they're going to tell Erwin.

(Y/N), trying their best to look the horse in the eye, began; "Commander Erwin… Ugh, no. That sounds too stiff. _Ehem_… Erwin, sir? Hmmm? That's better than the first one, right?" (Y/N) asked the horse.

"Erwin… I just .. want to say… to tell you that… I like you? I mean, of course, I like you. You're amazing! Brave, and cool, and smart… and the fact that you're handsome doesn't hurt, too." (Y/N)it's heart was pounding so fast, you'd think it was actually Erwin himself standing right there. The horse just tilted its head before bowing down to munch on some hay.

"What, that wasn't good enough?" (Y/N) asked the horse, which doesn't seem interested to look back at them.

_Hrmm!_ The sound of someone clearing their throat made (Y/N) jumped a mile. Looking at the source, (Y/N) wished a titan would just appear and swallow em. Why?

"Commander Erwin!" (Y/N) muttered_. Oh no. did he hear?_ Was running through (Y/N)'s head then. Erwin walked closer, stopping only when he was right beside (Y/N). Just then, the horse (Y/N) was practicing on earlier came up from eating to look at the two humans standing before him.

Erwin reached out at the horse, patting it gently, and suddenly smiling. "I like you too."

(Y/N) froze. _What just happened?_ They thought.

The horse whinnied, seemingly pleased with what Erwin said. (Y/N) was still looking at Erwin, eyes wide. Erwin, then, glanced at (Y/N) before looking back at the horse.

"Of course, I like you too. You're among the selfless. The most outstanding soldier – brave and kind. And call me selfish, but I find you staring at me during meal times rather rewarding." Erwin said, glancing back at (Y/N).

(Y/N) was processing everything now. Did Erwin just confess?

"Wait. You're not talking about this horse, are you?" (Y/N) asked, to which Erwin laughed.

"If I were, then this is one lucky horse – I heard you confessing to this mare." Erwin teased.

_He heard!_ _He knows! But then … he did say he liked it back. No, he likes me too?_ (Y/N) blushed madly at the thought.

"What about you? Were you just talking to the horse? Who happened to be called Erwin, too?" Erwin asked, now full on looking at (Y/N). The still scarlet faced soldier, then looked up at Erwin, all traces of nervousness gone. After all, they realized there was no need to worry anymore. Heck, Erwin confessed as well, right?

"No! I was just practicing. For… you." They then gave Erwin a smile – a smile he forgot to include in the list of why he likes (Y/N).

* * *

As this was going on, a certain four-eyed someone was spying from outside the stables – glasses shining menacingly.

"Fufufufu… it is one lucky horse. It actually got those two to confess… Finally!"


End file.
